


Parallel 1

by Monster_Riku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Riku/pseuds/Monster_Riku
Summary: +失控铁和失控奇异博士，这篇是失控铁的部分+时间大约在队三之后、返校日左右，博士已经刷完了多玛姆+醉酒铁，喝懵了的铁，超级超级超级粘人，欧欧吸，接受不了的请赶快避雷！重复一次，粘人铁啊！+铁形象基于唐尼和384那张醉酒动图+这里用的演员的身高，毕竟铁罐的盔甲看起来就和小蜘蛛盔甲那种超薄鞋底的不同，于是设定他底下的助推器有八九十公分左右的高度，才和博士平视。+铁有PTSD发作，和有点严重的过呼吸。





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen以为，在这不到三个月的时间里，他已经见过了足够多不同的Tony Strak。  
他们的相识开始于他的心血来潮，介入了一场和其它维度威胁没有半点关系的战斗，只因它发生的地点离纽约圣所实在是太近。  
相信不是很多人能有这样的机会和运气，当然还有能力，能接住从天而降、还高速下坠的钢铁侠。其实他当时理智上充分相信哪怕他什么也不做，钢铁侠也不会受伤，但他就是忍不住那么做了。  
魔法的缓冲没有让钢铁侠多吃惊，他仅仅道了声谢，就撑起自己飞向另一阵爆破声响。那抹金红色就和出现时一样突兀地远离Stephen而去。  
他没法不跟上他。

++++++

他发现自己大错特错。

钢铁侠会受伤。区别只是他伤得比常人处于同等情况时轻得太多，于是Stephen之前所看的每一个报道，都倾向于把伤算成了忽略不计。毕竟正常来说又有谁能从高楼上跌下来而不粉身碎骨？  
Stephen对守护地球和平的超级英雄们都多少有那么点了解，但也仅仅就是那么多。毕竟从公众媒体上看来，高大壮实的钢铁侠脱了盔甲也光鲜亮丽，围着他的负面评价就像正面评价那么多，自负刻薄、无礼专横、高傲自满。  
他自问从未尽信这些评价，不过也从未去想象过，脱了盔甲的Tony Stark就是一个突然变得单薄太多、还比他矮上半个头的男人，这男人的右眼眶上还带着没能完全散去的淤血。  
他不是真的瘦小，但和钢铁侠对比起来让Stephen没法不这么觉得。

而在观察到这个亿万富翁不时会不自觉地捂着那只因受伤而颤抖的左手时，让他彻底醒悟过来。钢铁侠是个凡人，多么浅显易懂，多么理所当然，Stephen简直不能相信为什么他需要去思考才能体会到这点。  
只是，Tony那双从各种方面看起来都相当惊人、并且还让他看起来不合理地年幼的大眼睛，让这个体会来得过于深刻了点。

幸好他当初决定多管闲事，尝试让魔法阵接住钢铁侠。

++++++

 

仅仅是头一周，王就已经开始嘲笑他似乎在复仇者联盟基地生了根。他对此的辩驳是声称他们只是在为研究改善James Rhodes的体外骨骼而作出努力，谁让Stephen以前是位极其出色的神经科医生呢？Tony简直有用不完的奇思妙想，而Stephen的知识和经验能帮上不少忙，节省下不少走弯路的时间。  
这个帮忙让Stephen在他们认识的第三天，就有幸看到了机械工模式的Tony Stark。  
这意味着柔软的运动长裤和坦克背心，不小心抹到脸上的机油，乱糟糟的头发，无论是和钢铁侠比起来还是和报道中的天才富翁比起来都太过裸露的皮肤。  
又是一次可怕的冲击。

++++++

对于Stephen来说，圣所到复仇者基地不过是一道传送门的距离，哪怕他们研究讨论到多晚，他也不必担心去留问题。  
在他们见面的第六天，他已经充分见识过这个未来科学家的作息时间有多混乱有多差。他能在彻夜不眠之后，还毫不在意地往身体里灌咖啡提神，实在敲打累了，就随便滚在沙发上凑活一觉。  
作为一个曾经的医生，他根本不需要动脑就能数出不少熬夜和过度疲劳的坏处，血液粘稠、心脑血管疾病，甚至猝死。更别说Stark身上的残留伤还没好全，还有什么比不休息更影响身体复原？说实话，他担忧，但他们都是有完全行为能力的成年人，即使Tony Stark作息习惯再差，也轮不到他来说教。

++++++

 

第七天，Stephen忍无可忍地把睡眠魔法打进了Stark的身体中。

 

然后看着他在三小时后浑身冷汗地抽搐着醒来。

++++++  
创伤后应激障碍综合征，Stephen从头脑的角落里挖出来的确曾几何时看到过Stark关于这个的小道新闻。当时的小报对此调侃戏谑地评论着，大家都没太上心。  
只是直到此时此刻，与Stark已经有过接触的现在，Stephen充分意识到了对于一个前半生从未经过什么特殊训练的普通人来说，Stark所经历的遇险或者濒死经验实在是多了些，多到足够他经历太过于频繁的发作。  
但不睡觉只会让事情变得更坏，因为不想经历噩梦而不睡觉这既不治标、也不治本。  
Stark难道还会不知道这么基本的事？  
扶着挣扎不已想要甩开自己的Tony，咬牙忍下了几乎要冲口而出的说教，Stephen开始认真琢磨，他搞不好真要学哈利波特，弄个无梦睡眠魔药出来。至少，魔咒。

++++++  
他并没有成功，或者说，他成不成功都影响不大，因为Tony拒绝再借助魔法入睡。

++++++

照理来说，作为一个创造了领先全球科技起码五十年的科技天才，Stark应该拥有足够多自信自豪甚至自满的资本。就像他在媒体上表现得那样。但事实上，Stephen发现私下的Tony Stark恐怕是他所见过的为自己的能力不足最为焦虑的人，没有之一。  
“你不能指望一周就能完成一次革新。Mr.James Rhodes身上的体外骨骼其实已经相当不错了。”  
“他以前的腿可不是这样的。”Tony干巴巴地应道，甚至没有把视线投过来。  
当然，他以前没有瘫痪。Stephen没把这火上浇油的话说出口，从那双焦糖色眼睛里溢出的挫败已经足够压死人了。

++++++

第十五天，在一次实验室打盹惊醒之后，Stephen把纸袋罩在止不住抽搐的Tony的口鼻处。  
那纸袋子原本放着几个一半覆有巧克力酱的可颂面包，尽管面包已经被Tony吃掉了，但是香甜的气味还隐隐附着在袋子上。看着那黄油留下来的圆斑状油渍，听着Tony那逐渐规律但依旧沉重的呼吸声，Stephen的心也犹如梗在了脖子里。

气氛一度很尴尬。  
Stephen完全能理解为什么Tony开始不自然，表现得想把他扔出复仇者基地。或者说，至少是扔出实验室。总有些东西是不愿意暴露在人前的，如果立场对调，搞不好Stephen早就把对方传送走不下十次了。

他没忍住，偷偷穿过了Tony的梦境。  
有时是没完没了的尸山血海，没完没了地抱头悔恨，那个失去了盔甲的未来科学家连哭都哭不出来，卷着身体呆坐在尸体旁边。  
有时则是James Rhodes无数次地坠下，坠下，又坠下。在地上砸了个坑，血液顺着裂痕缓缓漫出来。  
甚至有一次，他看见了自己布满灰尘血污的脸，一半被盖在碎石下面。  
但有时仅仅是Tony独自一人呆坐在一个空旷且阳光充足的房间里，可惜过一阵子就会变成黑夜、车灯和暗杀。

Stephen对此短暂地感到不解过，照常理推断，Tony遇上生命垂危的境况绝对不少，单单就只关乎他心脏的险境就已经是别人几辈子的濒死经历。但他的噩梦里，比起自己遇险，更多是关于他人。  
他没有不解太久，他飞快地就明白了，真正令Tony恐惧的，从不是关于自身的危险和生命威胁，他有太多别的东西需要忧虑。

Tony Stark不是大家所以为的那个人。甚至不是他自己表现出来的那个人。

++++++

第十九天，他发现Tony在做些简单组装时，他的AI会给他读一个人的来信。信里滔滔不绝地叙述着琐事，有时Tony分心了错过了某些部分，他还会让Friday再读一次。

++++++

第二十四天，Stephen已经习惯了每天下午一点打开一个传送门，落在复仇者基地的早评上，然后走进Tony的实验室里。  
只是体外骨骼其实已经改良得相当不错，今天之后他就再也不需要来复仇者基地报道了。  
不需要宣之于口的话，他会对自己诚实，他对此其实有那么一点点遗憾。

++++++

他也没为此遗憾太久，因为第二十八天时，Tony带着新的战衣改良问题，敲响了纽约圣所的门。  
王一句话也没说，但翻了一个巨大的白眼，Stephen不想去考虑那白眼背后的意思。  
他很小心地观察了Tony看着他时的眼神，魅力惊人，是，可惜并没有发现任何他想要发现的端倪。只是让他绝望地发现，Tony在静止不动时，应该算是个英俊的人，但仅是英俊。可若果一旦他的目光移动，就带着一股让人动魄惊心的引力，那目光甚至不用落在Stephen身上，就已经叫他忍不住屏息。  
他不愿意去考虑王的白眼背后的意思，但是天啊，王看出来了，现今地球上的至尊法师，对钢铁侠入迷得魂都要丢了。  
他可不能再让别人也知道这事了。  
++++++


	2. Chapter 2

++++++

 

       超过一个月后，Stephen不再专注于计算天数，对于他和Tony你来我往地互相出现在复仇者基地和纽约圣所，王已经习惯了视而不见。

  
       或许是因为体外骨骼的优化暂告一段落，让Tony没有了首要迫切的项目，这让他回到了自己日常的节奏。Stephen发现他的制造内容其实非常广泛。

  
       堆放在Tony工作室里面有他自己的装甲，一套有着蜘蛛标记的装甲，一个盾，一个锤子，看着这些特征鲜明的造物，Stephen非常容易联想起了究竟Tony是在准备为谁设计装备。除此之外还有着各种大小半成品和零部件，范围从普通生活用具到专门器械都有涉猎。

  
       有一次他到达复仇者基地的时候，找到的是刚刚健完身的Tony，他发现Tony正趴在按摩床上，一个机械臂正拿着拉伸滚轮为他做腿部拉伸。

  
       “专用拉伸机械臂，能按照反馈精准控制力道，还自带扫描功能。你知道，机械可以完美解决背对着拉伸按摩师时有可能带来的安全隐患问题。”

  
       Tony这么说着，对他眨眨眼。很迷人，但Stephen不太愿意去想究竟是什么导致了Tony的这个发明。

  
       Tony的工作内容是如此地多、如此繁杂，真的很难想象他怎么还能抽出各种时间去应付一些Ms. Pepper Potts应付不来的官员政客。

  
       他已经开始习惯于看见Tony十分钟内就从一个衣冠楚楚、头发衬衫打理得一丝不苟、名表墨镜加身的名流，摇身一变成一个头发散乱地卷曲贴在额前，脱得只剩背心工装裤的机械工。对比起他第一次看见Tony这副装束时没什么默契可言的相互打岔，现在他已经能相当不动声色地指使斗篷给Tony递工具。

  
       他能肯定，在他认识Tony之前，Tony一定做得更得心应手。因为复仇者内战期间造成的伤患，让Tony的左手经常不能自制地抖动，这给他的精细操作带来的影响可远超过一点点。Stephen不止一次地从Tony抖动的左手，联想到自己颤抖的双手。

  
       Tony无疑没有为此被打倒，制造出代行他左手功能的机械臂对于他来说只是件不值一提的事情。但Stephen有好几次看着Tony和机械臂配合着焊接组装时，都忍不住想到和他素未谋面的美国队长和冬日战士，为他们根本不知道自己毁掉了什么而怒气升腾。

 

++++++

 

       对于一个总被描述为Stark商业王国不可一世的暴君的人来说，Stephen发现Tony的控制欲其实远远低于平均值。

  
       他会把他的好友Happy Hogan指得头昏脑涨，会对着Ms.Potts耍赖甚至撒娇，但除此之外，Stephen觉得他基本上不会对人发号指令，只是他不发号指令的同时也不太听指令，只按着自己的节奏行事。更多的时候Tony像是觉得与其叫别人去做，还不如自己做来得快，而他的节奏可不是一般人能跟得上，这会让他在一般人眼里根本不合群。

  
       如果叫Stephen说出来，Stephen会形容Tony这是种艺术家气质，总是先人一步、自成一派。

  
       但如果Stephen只在心里描述的话，Stephen认为Tony就像猫一样，随心所欲、捉摸不透，只有人类配合的份，而且最重要的是——相当可爱。

  
       “Stark把你使唤得团团转。”王说，“他只需要一个电话，你就到得比火箭还快。”

  
       斗篷把他绊了一跤。

 

++++++

 

       第二个月过后，Stephen相信Tony已经相当习惯于他出现在他周围。

  
       Tony更频繁地留他吃饭，会在外出公干之后给他和王带来些充满异域风情的伴手礼，会愿意在Stephen面前表露更多情绪。

  
       有次他情绪不高地带着一套Stephen从未见过的蜘蛛战衣上门找Stephen喝茶，和Stephen讲了相当多关于被他拖进复仇者内战的14岁孩子的事，那天他在圣所的沙发上睡着了，甚至在圣所过了一夜。

  
       想起那个Tony因为没法放心有人在他背后为他按摩而制造出来的拉伸机械臂，在用魔法把Tony移到圣所客房的床上时，Stephen满足到根本顾不上回应王发出的富有深意的轻哼。

 

++++++

 

       Stephen以为他已经见识过了足够多Tony Stark不同的一面。

 

 

       他发现自己大错特错。

 

++++++

 

       至少他还没见过一个醉酒的Tony。

  
       在Tony打电话过来要求他开一道从Tony房间到圣所的门时，Stephen已经感觉到了Tony的不同往常。因为Tony本来就较常人快的语速，此时在电话中变得更快，几近含糊。但他确实没料到当他打开传送门时，会接住一个直接扑过来的Tony Stark。

  
       Tony喝醉了。

  
       Tony白背心以外裸露出来的皮肤上可以看到，他胸膛到脸都泛着红，呼吸比往常快、心率也比往常高，但他的体温明显比往常要低。他额前还带着潮气的头发告诉Stephen他居然在醉酒之后还跑去洗了澡。

  
       他撞在Stephen身上，踮脚探出头去四处乱瞄，等到他眼睛定位到沙发上时，飞快地就推着Stephen把他扑在了沙发里。

  
       Stephen猜是这样。因为准确地来说，Tony把他们俩扑到了沙发扶手上，如果不是他赶紧伸手扶一把，他们立刻就能一个屁股跌到地上去。

  
       圣所的古典沙发相当宽大，但是再大也是单人沙发，扶手又深，根本不足以容纳两个成年男性并排坐在上面。他想扶起Tony，可是Tony宁肯只有半边屁股坐在沙发上，也要拧着身体死死坠着他挤在这个此刻显得太过于窘迫的沙发里。

  
       闻声而来的王只看了他们一眼，就翻着白眼双手划圈直接离开了纽约圣所，Stephen根本没时间为此尴尬上一秒。因为与此同时，魔浮斗篷也从他肩膀上松开，疯狂地拉扯起被他和Tony压在屁股底下的部分，差点没把他们俩都掀到地上去。Stephen只能护着Tony以防他被甩出去，眼睁睁看着斗篷在挣脱之后非常人性化地回过头来看他们一眼，就慢悠悠地飘走了。 

       Stephen总觉得它也翻了个白眼，鉴于斗篷根本没有眼睛，这画面真是有点诡异。

 

++++++

 

       好吧，这就是他从未见识过的Tony，醉酒还不管不顾地偎在他身上，终于有了点传言中霸道任性的样子。

  
       为了不要让这个喝醉了还敢去洗澡以致体温偏低的Tony光脚踩在圣所冰冷的大理石地板上，Stephen只好召来一块地毯垫在Tony脚下。Tony并不配合，在他兜着他膝弯想让他抬起脚时，Tony只顾着双手紧紧地抱着他的腰，他可以感觉到Tony额头的皮肤紧贴着自己颈侧。

  
       此刻他开始庆幸王的先见之明，尽管他和Tony现在还远远算不上伤风败俗，他甚至双手都没有落在Tony身上，但也的确是不适合有熟人在周围了。

  
       他们就保持着Stephen的手虚虚抬起，没碰到Tony，但也确保他不会突然暴起让Stephen来不及反应的姿势坐了一会儿，直到Tony摸着他的侧腰，蹭着他的颈侧并在上面亲了一口。

  
       “我一直觉得你穿着衣服的时候看起来肯定比脱了衣服瘦。”Tony说，他的语速飞快，Stephen怀疑如果他们不是离得那么近，他恐怕听不清他整句话。“果然是这样。”

  
       “Tony，严格来说我现在还是穿着衣服，和你平时看我并没有区别。”

  
       “但我摸到了。”Tony的音量只剩下气声，在喉结上亲了一口，而且他终于成功拧过身体，爬到了Stephen大腿上。

  
       Stephen的预想是正确的，或许相对静止时还好，但是一旦动作稍大一点Tony就控制不住，差点失去平衡从他腿上一头翻下去。他叹了一口气，扶着Tony手臂让他坐稳，并且庆幸他并没有坐很近。事实上按照他们现在的这个姿势，不管Tony坐得近不近都差不多，但起码对Stephen保持理智起到了一定作用。

  
       虽然他怀疑自己还能保持多久。

  
       Tony歪着脑袋看他，那双曾叫他无数次忍不住轻轻屏息的焦糖色眼睛此刻离他那么近。他怕Tony侧头头晕而伸过去的手也被Tony抓住，Tony像是犹豫了半天，然后把他的手放在了胸口，就正在Tony最近新装上去的反应堆旁。Tony给他形容过以后将会装满纳米机器的样子，但此时此刻它还只是个普通的反应堆。

  
       像是非常满意于Stephen的手安顿在自己心口的样子，Tony开始尝试胡乱解Stephen的腰带。但说实话它们并不好解，Stephen一点也不怀疑清醒的Tony能解开，但此刻的Tony只是扯了个一团乱。

  
       喝醉酒的Tony也没有多少耐心可言，他干脆地就放弃了它们，转而掀起了自己的背心，把卷起的布料随便卡在反应堆上，让整个胸膛裸露出来。他没有让Stephen的手再停留在自己胸前，反而一手一只抓起Stephen的双手，又将它们一左一右地安放在自己屁股上。

  
       如果Tony仅仅是坐在Stephen腿上，那么得益于法袍的布料不但在厚实的基础上层层叠叠，在其下面还有一层裤子的缘故，Stephen只能感到Tony在他腿上的重量。但此刻他的双手覆在Tony圆润饱满的臀部上，他完全可以感受到在这层薄而柔软的布料下，之前隔着法袍而感觉不明显的体温，和Tony在这层裤子之下根本没穿内裤的事实。

  
       他定住了，这是他之前从未见过的Tony的一面，这是他曾经想象过、而事实却比他的想象诱人无数倍的一面。Stephen此刻突然有了一种极其不理智的想法，如果有人曾经见过Tony Stark的这一面，他只想把他们洗脑到明年。

  
       “你不想要我？”Tony张开双臂一下子抱了上来，以一种嘴巴凑在Stephen的耳朵边时过大了的音量喊道。“你不可能不想要我。在我没看着你的时间里，你有82%的时候都在看着我！Friday数过的！”

  
       他想。不止想在Tony胯骨上掐出痕迹来，不止想让他叫上很久。

  
       “我想。但是我想要更多。”

  
       “我可以！更多、给你全部。”Tony更紧地抱住他，膝盖抵在沙发上，让两人完全贴合，让自己的下身尽量贴在Stephen勃起的阴茎上晃动腰部。虽然Stephen猜测Tony在隔着几层布料的情况下，恐怕只能感觉到一个大概的拱起，但这一点都没影响他看着Tony摇动腰部的样子几乎真的要在他腰上掐出淤血来。

  
       “不是在你仅仅爬到我身上都几乎一头栽下去的时候。”

  
       他得到了他全部想要的答案，于是干脆打开传送门，直接让Tony摊开在他深色的床单上，就着原来的姿势撑在Tony上方，Tony的膝盖还松松地靠在他的腰两侧。

  
       “你从一开始就在头晕，如果我真的做什么，只会让你吐在我身上。”Stephen看着Tony，看他不甚聚焦的大眼睛，和在听到他的话之后小小地喘息。

  
       “但是我想要你。”Tony摸索着搭上Stephen的一边手腕，想要张腿夹上他的腰，但Stephen却用被单把他裹了起来。

  
       “那我想在你完全清醒的时候再听一次。”

 

 

++++++

 


End file.
